1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to test systems, and more specifically, to test systems in the automatic test equipment (ATE) area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today, most test equipment in the ATE area involves one or more computer systems. A computer system that implements testing steps must be reliable and must generate test steps in a deterministic way. That is, the computer systems must be capable of producing consistent results. One problem with such a computer is cost—design of a complete computing system suitable for use in testing (e.g., one that produces consistent results) requires not only the expensive hardware design and maintenance but also expensive software design involving operating system, user interface, drivers, tools, etc. More particularly, deterministic execution can be achieved using expensive computing hardware and software and/or distributed hardware within the tester, such as individual control processors within the instrument or other testing resource. As a result, computer systems suitable for ATE are prohibitively expensive for most companies to purchase and maintain.
Automated test equipment (ATE) is computer-controlled equipment that tests electronic devices for functionality and performance. ATE devices also conduct stress testing with minimal human interaction. A typical ATE tester includes control hardware, sensors, and software that collects and analyzes the test results. Such an ATE tester relies on particular test instruments to perform the testing and return results to the control software. Conventional ATE testers and methodologies are widely considered to only be cost efficient for high-volume testing.
This widely held belief stems, in part, from the design and operation of conventional ATE testers. As it stands now, a manufacturer can create a new device or system. A key element in the design and construction of any new device or system is the ability to test the device or system for quality, functionality, and serviceability. The first step in testing that new device is to determine if anyone already has a tester designed and working that may cover the new device. If one does not exist, the only option is to have a suitable tester built. The current marketplace takes a long time to determine if a new tester should be built, let alone to begin actual construction of such a tester. Determining whether or not a new tester covering the new device would have wide demand, or any at all beyond the single use, ultimately determines whether the new tester will be made. If it does not, that often ends the possibility of getting a new tester. If it does, the new tester still must be designed and fabricated. An average time for completing such a process is on the order of years. For instance, it is not uncommon for it to take two or more years to produce a new tester. In that time frame, most manufacturers are already looking to test a newer device, so such tester may be obsolete even before it is released.